The Final Battle Again
by Haras
Summary: Set a few years after the end of season six. Spoilers up until then. Nothing after happened the same. The end of the world comes to pass because Buffy & co. get themsleves Killed. However TPTB decide to give them another chance
1. How The mighty have Fallen

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters at all, That is the pleasure of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. 

AN: This is my first attempt at writing anything so please be gentle. Constructive criticism please if any. 

………………………………………………………………………………………….

'Buffy'

As she shut her eyes, as her body surrendered, she felt what could only be described as pure bliss, complete and utter joy, ecstasy. A wave of emotion flooded her senses. She felt weightless, completely unconnected to anything. Unbound from all ties to the earth she was sworn to protect. 

Finally after months – even years (although she would never admit it to anyone least of all him) – her wish had come true. She could finally give in to herself; attain what she had wanted, needed for so long. He, of course, had been right all along about what she wanted, wished for, He knew her better than she herself did. For a split second she wondered when he had become so clever, so wise, so…

As she felt herself letting go her train of thought switched, and Buffy thought of one thing, her one regret throughout her entire life her one burden – She had never told him how she really felt. And with that singular final thought, she died. 

……………………………………………………………………………………….

'Willow'

"Buffy" she screamed her friends name even as she watched her fall, even as she realised she would be too late, her friend was already gone. Unable to stop herself she screamed again, knowing it was pointless but having to try all the same. She saw the amount of blood, the stained sword, the wound, and strangely enough, the look of complete peace with her situation on the slayer's face. 

Not really that surprising she thought to herself she has died before, twice now, and last time we yanked her out of heaven so yeah she's probably thinking about going back. 

Her opponent used her hesitation, she never saw him smirk, aim and drive the huge sword he was wielding straight up and through her chest. She felt it however, and her head swung around with a lightning speed, to see the grin on his face, as she felt the white hot pain exploding in her chest and taking it over. 

Willow mumbled one word, so quietly not even her attacker heard it … "Xander…" Her final thought… "I should have been quicker" 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

'Xander'

His back was to them, He didn't see his best friends fall, thought they were still fighting behind him, and thought he was still protecting them in some way. He fought on through their deaths, didn't hear willows scream. 

He dodged one sword but didn't see a well timed punch that connected with his jaw with a sickening crunch. 

The force spun him around, and he saw them, lying where they had fallen. Their life's blood flowing freely from their chests, mingled amongst a mess of red and blonde hair. One with a look of such peace and acceptance on her face, the other with a look of pure horror and sadness. He almost caught one final whisper, thought he could almost make out what she said, but not quite. 

He couldn't understand why, when this had happened how he hadn't noticed, but before he had the chance to answer himself, he too felt the cool steel of the sword's blade sink into his chest from behind felt his chest explode in an outburst of red as the sword came out though his chest. 

As he died Xander wept for his friends, his true family, and his one last thought was for them, was "why wasn't I good enough to save them." 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Giles'

They had all come here because of him because he thought this was where they should have been, that they could easily win this one. Well didn't they always win, hadn't they beaten the evil before. 

He was to blame, He knew it. He watched them die and knew that he would die too. This was one battle they wouldn't win. 

He watched as Buffy accepted her death will cool serenity, as Willow saw and died with horror, as Xander fought on unknowing only to be spun and see his dead comrades and then to die confused wondering how. 

He watched and he knew and all the time he fought on fought his own battle, both internal and external. He wept for the people he had come to regard as his own children, after all they had almost depended upon him since they were 16. He wept and regretted his choice. 

He fought till his muscles hurt, till he was exhausted, he knew he would lose, couldn't bear to fight on knowing. He stopped, unable to bring himself to block the sword blade aimed at him. As he died he was thankful it was over, but filled with regret and anger at himself. Desolate that he led his surrogate family into the battle that brought their deaths. His final thought was what have I done? 


	2. The InBetween

Disclaimer – Again I own absolutely nothing at all. Not even a house. 

A/N: his is my first attempt at writing and I'd kinda like to know if it sucks. Please review and let me know what you think. Don't make me beg anymore…..

…_..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._…_..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._…_..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._…_..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._…_..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._…_..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

She gasped in air no longer needed, opened her eyes she looked around this place she found herself in, the spacious feel, the cool air. She was back she was sure of it. And this time she felt secure in the knowledge that she was here to stay. Her friends wouldn't bring her back to life again, 

"They know better now" 

She felt happier and calmer here than she had felt in years 

"Slayer" 

She ignored the loud deep booming voice. She felt so much better here, much more at peace. 

"SLAYER" 

"What?" she snapped the irritation evident in her voice

"Slayer, you have been here twice before. However, both times you left the earth in the hands of capable protectors. This time you have left behind none who are either in a position or capable of taking your place protecting the earth." 

"But what about…"

"SILENCE, your death came a split second too early for you to see… wait we have company arriving, Step Forward," 

She wasn't sure what to think or feel when Willow, then Xander, then Giles stepped, blinking, into the light and came to stand beside her. 

"h-h-how did y..?" she realised then that they were just as dead as she herself was. 

"Buffy I-I You're alive!? I-I'm alive?" willow looked down at herself, her clothes had changed. She was now wearing a long white gown. There was no blood, no wound. 

"No witch, though it saddens me to say, none of you are alive now. You lost the final battle" the voice was now gentler quieter, as though it had true regret at its words. "You four died, and now countless others will as you have left the world unprotected" 

"Wait a minute Pal- that's not all our fault, we fought for you guys, you never gave us a break, you left the odds stacked against us" 

"Quiet BOY! You know not of what you speak" The voice snapped, agitated. 

"Uh Yes Xander it would be astute to keep quiet for the moment – since we have no idea where we are or what is about to happen." Giles pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. 

"Well said, Watcher." 

"I know" Buffy's voice was quiet and small, so low it was almost lost, unheard. 

"What was that Buffy?" Giles' voice was questioning, curious. 

"I said I know, - where we are, who that is and what happens next. I've been here before remember?" 

"Yes" Giles voice was solemn and quiet. 

"Limbo – the in-between, i-is where we are. And that guy is the keeper. I don't know a better name for him; he's the keeper of the doors. He's supposed to answer any of our questions, and help us move on." Buffy's voice was becoming more confident, more sure of herself and her words. "We're supposed to accept our deaths and move on. To Heaven" she finished with a smile. 

"Actually Slayer, That's not quite true, not this time anyway." 

"O-oh, why?" Buffy's voice was again reduced to that of a mouse. 

"Because – thanks to the death's of the worlds only true protectors, the end of days will come to pass upon the world, will happen very shortly in fact." The keeper explained. "I am here to show you – and to offer each of you individually, a choice. Each of you must watch your own vision of the events following your death, and then must make a choice alone. You will be guided in your choices and visions by a different guide each." 

"But what is the choice?" Buffy demanded. 

"You shall be sent to your guides now." The keeper continued ignoring Buffy's question. With the end of his speech everything flashed a brilliant white and then went pitch black. 


	3. Buffy' Vision

Disclaimer: I own not one single measly little character. Nothing. A/N: Thanks to Queen Boadicea for the review. It helped my confidence some, however, I don't think I'd object to more reviews, please pretty please??...... 

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

When Buffy could see again, the scenery had changed. It was very calming, pastel colours. It seemed to Buffy that she was outside, but all the colours were different, muted almost, none of the harshness of the world below. Even the grass beneath her feet was a mint green, and so soft.

She looked around and realised something

_"Huh, Alone again"_

She was admiring the view, the rolling mint green hills, the baby blue stream that she longed to paddle in.

"Hello Luv" a very familiar British voice rang out.

_"spike- again"_

"Spike," she said in a quiet voice "so you're my guide, again"

"Yes Luv – or at least part of me that was left here, a sort of imprint or copy or somethin"

Yes, Yes I know that, Remember?" she snapped, impatience creeping up on her. 

"Now Now Pet, don't get your knickers in a twist, only here to help you make a choice now."

"What is this choice then Spike?"

"Patience Luv. You've gotta watch the flick first."

"Flick?" she asked, completely confused, but spike just smirked and pointed up at the sky, which was getting darker. He gestured for her to lie down and lay down himself.

"Well, Pet – it's just about startin I'd say."

"What is Spike?"

"The flick, this vision thing you gotta see before you make your choice – now lie down."

"oh"

By now it had gotten very very dark and as soon as Buffy lay down on the cool grass, images started to roll across the sky. Terrifying pictures, in surround sound. She saw the immediate aftermath of her death. Willow's, Xander's, Giles' deaths were shown while tears streamed down her face

"They died fighting for me, they – I should have protected them better."

's no good cryin pet – They're already Dead."

But watching them die like that she couldn't stop, but she restrained herself slightly, was silent with the tears streaming down her golden cheeks. After being forced to re-live their deaths, she watched the demons scatter until there wasn't a single being left, but their bodies. 

The scene changed. Cut to a view of the Summer's living room, she saw Dawn, her sister sitting on the sofa between Spike and Anya, biting her nails.

_"Why aren't they back yet? What's taking them so long? They should be back now – right guys?"_

_"Calm down bit – they'll be back soon enough" _

_"Yes, Xander will be back very soon so he can give me many orgasms." Anya chipped in with a bright smile on her face. Dawn and Spike just looked at her._

_They all looked around as the front door shook and banged in it's frame._

_ "W-what's happening? Why is the door doing that?" Dawn stuttered. Now the windows had started rattling as well and the dusk sky had started to flash from brilliant white, to pitch black._

_"SPIKE" Dawn was screaming hysterically._

"What's happening Spike?" Buffy asked back up in the in-between. Panic stricken and having lost all colour she turned to him.

"Dunno Luv they didn't tell me what was going on." Buffy looked back to the vision playing in the sky.

_Dawn was huddled in the middle of the floor shaking, Spike and Anya were standing in front and behind her both fighting the same type of demons that had killed Buffy and her friends. They were pouring in from both doors. Anya and Spike were both trying their hardest to protect Dawn but even Buffy could tell it was a losing battle. She was forced to watch first Spike, then Anya, and then, most horrifying of all Dawn, die in the same way she and her friends had._

The picture changed, Buffy now saw the street outside the house, and there were bodies everywhere. Demons running riot. The sky kept flashing images of different parts of the world, the demons taking over, killing humans, enslaving them. The Keeper had been right, it truly was the end of days.

"Well pet – it's time."

"time for what?"

"Time for you to make your choice…"


	4. Buffy's Choice

Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing.

A/N: Sorry it's taken a while. But I've been really busy. I would love some feedback to see whether this is any good or not. It'll make me a very happy bunny. Well, this is longer than the others, I hope you enjoy. 

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

"What choice do I have to make Spike?"

He walked around so he was standing behind her and put his hand on her shoulders.

"The choice you have to make will be hard, Buffy" but the voice was no longer Spike's

"M-Mom?"

"Yes Buffy, It's me." Buffy spun around and hugged her mother tightly.

"I missed you too Buffy. But I have been watching you down there."

There were fresh tears streaming down Buffy's already tear stained face.

"But you _**do**_ still have a choice to make"

Buffy nodded unable to speak.

"And it will be difficult."

"What choice is it I have to make Mom?"

"You have to decide whether or not you want to change what you saw, change the world. You have the chance to go back, live again. If you take it you can make it so much better."

"But How..? I mean the world just ended – there's nothing left to save, why would I want to go back anyway, I have no reason to. I've done that before, and believe me it was no picnic. The answer is _**no**_."

"Think Buffy, You have the chance to save your sister, you can save Dawn, and the rest of the world."

"She's already dead Mom, and the rest of the world, if you hadn't noticed. I watched it happen. There's nothing I or anybody else can do about it."

"But there is Buffy, we – the powers that be – are offering you the chance to go back – one year into the past and re-live that year. You can change it, Make it better. If you live that year again, if you stop the end of days from coming to pass, you get to make another choice."

"What then Mom?"

"You will not know until it is time to make that choice, if you take the chance."

"Oh"

You have to make this choice based purely upon what you have just seen. Nothing else must influence your decision at all."

"I still don't want to go back. What about Willow, Xander, Giles? Can't you just send them back and let me stay?"

"This is too powerful for them Buffy, They would need you too. Besides, they are making their choices, they may not take the chance."

"But if it's me that's needed, why do they have to choose too? Why not just send me? Why do they have to make a choice on whether or not to give all this up?"

"Because they are important too They deserver the chance."

"What will happen if they go back and I don't?"

"That is not for you to know yet. If you do not go, yet they do, you will be able to watch them but nothing more.

"And what if I go back and they don't?"

"That too is not for you too know yet. None must know what their own future holds, and as I have already said, your decision must not be influenced by anything but what you just saw."

"But if I go back it will be just the same as before. I'll go through hell and spend forever or at least the whole year trying to get over it."

"Not this time Buffy. You will have no memories of his place – you will have to work it out for yourself. Piece it together as you go along. That way it will not be as much of a shock as it was before."

"Well if it was that easy, why wasn't that done last time?"

"There were reasons for that. One was that we had no notice of what was going to happen, what your friends were about to do. We had no time to prepare. Another reason was that you had been dead too long, if you had no memories of being dead it would have been too strange to your friends and yourself."

"Right – well - _**How**_ - if I decide to go back – How would I discover this?"

"That Buffy I can not tell you. But you will."

"When do I have to make my choice?"

"Soon Buffy, Soon" Buffy swallowed hard and nodded at her mother.

"You will be called upon to give your choice once all of you have decided, one way or the other. You will rejoin your friends and each of you will speak their choice in turn."

"Right – Mom – Can we just talk for a bit, forget about the choice for now?"

"Yes, As long as you make the choice soon Buffy."

"I will I just want to talk some." There was an awkward silence. It hung in the air between mother and daughter.

"Mom, …" Buffy stopped, unsure of herself.

"Yes, Buffy"

"If I'm here with you now – how come I wasn't last time I was here?"

"You were Buffy"

"I don't remember you being with me…"

"I was. The memories you had of us together here were the one thing we managed to take away as you were pulled back to life. We believed that if you remembered me, remembered being here together, it would be too much altogether and you would do something stupid, or more stupid than you did anyway, either that or go completely off the rails. So we snatched those memories from your mind as you were crawling out of your grave."

"So – we were together, I did get to see you. I-I thought …."

"It doesn't matter Buffy"

"If you were watching me, like you said you were, you know what's been happening."

"Yes, I know everything that's happened since I died, Buffy."

"Then you know, - about me and spike, dawn, willow, …everything. Oh Mom, I really screwed up that year."

"No Buffy, you were going through a lot." Joyce hugged her daughter.

"But I feel so stupid- wasting all that time, trying so hard to get over being ripped out of here, I didn't even notice what was happening to anyone, and then Tara, oh mom, is Tara here? And with Spike, I just wanted to feel, something anything, again, even if it _was_ just for a short time." Buffy babbled, barely even stopping for breath.

"Calm down Buffy, take it slower."

"I really regret not telling Willow, Xander, Giles, Dawn, Anya, Tara about me being here. I know they probably could have helped. I just couldn't deal with their guilt on top of everything."

" and yet they found out everything anyway,"

"Yeah with that singing demon that Xander summoned."

"You know, that kinda looked like fun at first, all the singing and dancing."

"Yeah that's what Xander thought too. And it was at first, but then too many feelings started pouring out, too fast and too strong."

"But Buffy, its better that they found out, they could better understand what you were going through."

"That whole year was just too confusing. I wouldn't want to go through all that again."

"Well, You wouldn't be going back that far, only one year."

"Yeah I guess…"

"But Buffy…"

"Yeah mom?"

"If you do go back, please don't start sleeping with spike again." Joyce laughed.

"I won't – believe me I won't. we're just friends now."

"Buffy, Love, have you made your choice yet?"

"Yeah mom, I think I just have."

"Good,- it's just about time."

With just enough time for one last hug, and a hurried goodbye, there was a brilliant white flash, then everything went dark again.


	5. Willow's Vision

Willow opened her eyes slowly, exhaling a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"Oh my Goddess" she gasped, looking at her surroundings, everything was so beautiful, so white but not bright white. It was sort of paler, softer if that's possible.

She could see colours in the air though. Could see magic flowing through everything.

"Hey" a voice she had not heard for a long time echoed around her. She spun around.

"Tara – Baby?" 

Tara smiled serenely as willow ran towards her and they fell into each others arms.

"I – I – I……" 

"I missed you willow"

"I thought I'd lost you forever"

"No – never Willow, I'll always be here – waiting for you"

"But I thought I'd never be able to come here, to be with you again, after what I've done…"

"Shhh Willow, that you have repented for, and made up for a long time ago."

"But I didn't think I could make up for something that bad."

"You already have done Willow. I knew you were addicted, and powerful. I never dreamed you were anywhere near that powerful. You did something awful Willow, but it is understood, and considered that you have done enough penance, You have been Forgiven. You may relax."

"But I still have to struggle to control the magic. It's been so hard without you"

I know Baby, it's been hard for me too. And it makes this so much harder."

"Makes what harder?"

"What I have to show you, it's going to be as hard for me to show you as it will be for you to see it."

"I still don't really understand what's going on Tara, what have you got to show me?"

"The world, what has happened and is happening down there."

"Will I see what everyone else is watching?"

"Not quite Wil. You will see parts that are the same, but others not so much."

"Why didn't we all just stay together? I don't get it."

"Because, You all must make individual choices on your own. And each of you is meeting a loved lost one close to them, each reunion must be private. Alone."

" So, Buffy Xander and Giles are all meeting someone as special as you are to me? Buffy will get to see her mom and Xander…" 

"Yes Wil, Yes" Willow's face brightened.

"Goddess I've missed you so much baby, I missed your touch, your smile, your kiss, the way you…"

"Hush Baby, I've missed it all too, but I have been given the small comfort of being able to watch you. Now watch, It's time."

Tara turned and pointed into the distance. Willow looked and saw that two white doves carring corners of a white sheet in their beaks were flying towards them.

"Wh – Whats that for?"

"That's the screen for your vision."

"Oh" Willow watched as the doves got even closer until the sheet filled the space between two columns in front of her that she hadn't noticed before.

The Doves perched atop the columns, and kept the sheet corners in their beaks. She turned to Tara, who had now seated herself upon the ground. 

"Sit down Willow, be comfortable"

Willow sat down but what she did not expect was just how comfy the ground would be. Almost as soon as she sat down everything went very dark. 

"T – Tara?"

"Shh baby, it's starting."

As Tara spoke the sheet flickered slightly, like an old movie. Suddenly a picture became clear on the 'screen' – A picture that was all too familiar to Willow. 

She saw both herself and Buffy lying lifeless on the floor. 

She saw Xander and Giles fighting on until both had fallen.

She saw the demons disperse and leave their bodies where they had fallen. There would be no burial service, as these bodies would not be found.

Willow wept at the thought that her body would not lie next to her lover's.

The picture changed abruptly. Now Willow saw Dawn, Anya and Spike die.

She cried for each of them, although Spike was not her favourite person (especially after what he did to Buffy) he had worked hard to make up for it, and had become a friend.

The picture changed again. Willow saw a large group of the demons that had killed her enter a desolate building. Willow watched them all join together in the middle of one huge room. 

Watched as they formed a circle and started chanting, ever so quietly at first and then gaining volume so Willow could hear what they were saying.

"Nasci magnus potentia nasci

Nasci magnus potentia nasci

Facere si ego petere a tibi

Nasci magnus potential nasci"

"what does that mean?" Willow whispered, not really expecting an answer. Which was just as well, because she didn't get one.

Again the picture flashed and changed. Providing Willow with a view of outside, the night sky getting lighter.

'Well that'll take care of the vamps' she thought to herself.

On the horizon she saw a horrifyingly huge silhouette of a demon. 

She gasped and felt Tara's arm slide around her shoulder, comforting her. She leant into Tara's body, seeking more solace.

On the screen she saw sorcerers go up against the demon. She saw them use their magic, only for it to turn against them.

She watched them being attacked and killed by their own magic. She saw the magic core of the earth itself turn black and rebel, attacking everything in its reach.

She felt Tara shudder beside her, and pressed herself closer still into her lover's body. Tara responded and they embraced, each held tightly by the other.

Willow was shown the Earth after the end. Desolate, deserted. Then the 'screen' went black and the doves dropped the sheet.

It fell to the floor in slow motion.

Tara Wiped Willow's face, and she was startled to realise she had been crying.

"It's so awful. Why?"

"It was foretold Willow. The earth was left void of capable protectors." She paused

"Willow, you and the others each have a choice to make. You must make a choice that will affect everything; it's probably the single most important choice you'll make. Ever"

"But what do I have to choose?

"Are You ready? You have to choose whether or not to go back and live again"


	6. Willow's Choice

A/N: Yeah, well, its been a while, huh? No amount of apologies can make it right, if there was anyone even reading this. So I won't bother. On with the story, with a promise to try and update Old Friends and Heaven Sent very very soon, okay guys, here goes, and sorry for the wait.

"I What?" Shouted Willow, jumping up from the floor she had been sitting on so peacefully and comfortably only moments before. Tara rose slowly with a calm look on her face, a clear contrast to Willow whose face now matched her flame red hair.

"Be Calm, Willow"

"Calm? How can I be Calm? How can you expect me to be Calm? You know what sort of decision this is for me. You know, you saw what it did to Buffy when we brought her back to life. And now you're asking me to CHOOSE to go through that? No. No Way, Not this witch. And anyway, what good would it do? Everyone's dead. It's all over. They Won, We Lost. Game Over, End of Story." Willow ranted at her lover.

Tara soothed her with a touch.

"YOU can make the difference Willow. You can help them, change it all. You must make a choice, and choose carefully. Take time and think about it, because this is important Will, this decision decides everything."

"But Why? I mean who would even think I'd want to go back when I finally got to be with you again?" Willow asked shakily, putting a hand on Tara's arm. "I'm finally here and I never thought I would be, so, why?" Willow pleaded, desperate to know why she'd been selected for this choice.

"Will, I told you it would be a difficult choice to make. But you do have to make it."

"I still don't know what good it would do to go back now" Willow stated grumpily, looking at the ground.

"Willow, you could help all those people, change what happened. Willow, you're so powerful, Don't you want to help? Don't you want to make a difference?"

"But I thought it'd already happened."

"It has, but if you do go back, they'll send you back one year into the past. You can re-live the past year, change things, make the difference and maybe help save the whole world. Willow, this is an amazing opportunity for you."

"Why me?" Willow mumbled.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I said, Why me?" Huh? Why didn't you get to choose to come back? O-Or did you, and you just chose to not come back to me?" Willow asked getting more and more distressed with each word. She could feel hot tears sting at her eyes, threatening to over spill.

"NO. I didn't get a choice, Willow. See, My death didn't leave the world unprotected, And it didn't cause the end of the world. You know that if I'd had the choice of course I would have come back to you."

"But I don't want to leave you. Not again. I couldn't stand it, knowing I'd lost you again."

"You wouldn't." Tara stated firmly.

"What do you mean?" asked Willow, in a strange voice, unsure what her lover meant.

"I mean, you wouldn't know what had happened. At first anyway, all your memories of this, of me, would be wiped away. You'd only recover them gradually, and you'd have to piece it together yourself. That is why it was so hard on Buffy when we brought her back. She remembered it all, and it was too huge a shock for her system to handle."

"Then Why? Why wasn't her memory erased then? If that would've made it easier for her?"

"Because there wasn't enough time. We just yanked her soul out. Up here they didn't even notice what we were gonna do."

"So, so it was our fault that Buffy had such a hard time." Willow looked ashamed.

"Yes, it was, but they did manage to get one part of her memories as she went, which meant that it was slightly easier than it would've been for her."

"What part was that?"

"That is not for me to tell you, rather for Buffy to tell you if she deems it necessary."

"Ok. Wait, how do you know that I won't just repeat the year exactly the same? I mean, if I've got no memories of living it all before then what's to stop me doing it all again?"

"Because you would remember things, you'd remember bits and pieces slowly. And thus be able to work it out and change things."

"Right, when do I have to make my decision?"

"Soon, Willow. When everyone else is decided, you'll all rejoin and then you can announce your decisions to each other."

"Will you come with me?" Willow asked timidly.

"Of course I will."

"Ok, I'm ready"

"Good, in that case, it's time."

Tara stepped forward and embraced her lover, and Willow's vision went cloudy and dark.


End file.
